battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tactical lab
Tactical Lab Overview A water based lab used to research tactical Modules. This Lab was introduced in 9 Aug 2012 to add new fun in fvf. "The Tactical Lab is a new research building. The Lab is sea based, and like all research buildings, it can perform its own research independent of other Labs. The Tactical Lab contains a new technology tree for the Forsaken called Tactical Modules." by kixeyes Information Tactical Labs are used to research new tactical modules which will bring new fun into FvF. Building progression Level and Module Tactical Modules Tactical Modules are researched in the new Tactical Lab building. There are different levels and types of Tactical Modules with more powerful versions further up the tech tree. While the Tactical Lab does share similar aspects Advanced Lab special components, these new Modules incorporate technology that enables them to project and target a powerful Electro Magnetic Field in a radius around the Hull that carries them. This 'Field of Effect', or FoE for short, enables the modules to interact with the systems of nearby ships. In the case of enemy ships, negatively affecting them, while friendly ships gain boosts. The first three modules you can research are: Level 1 : The Navigation Array This module which increases the turn speed of your ships in combat and increases the map speed for the entire fleet. Level 2 : The Subsonic Cavitator This module which forces nearby submerged enemy submarines to surface. Level 3 : The Engine Disruptor This module which reduces the combat speed and turn speed of nearby enemy ships. Note: Effects from EM Fields do not stack. If you have two of the same modules of different levels in the same fleet, the higher-level module values will be applied. Note also The field of effect is the attributes that will affect friendly and enemy ships and turrets. The stats ONLY applies to the ship hull the modules is on. The Hull that modules can be loaded on is the Arbiter introduced at the same time. The Hurricane was added later. The Arbiter The new hull, code named the “Arbiter”, has been designed for a singular purpose, to equip and carry Tactical Modules. The Hull itself has been fashioned from a medium sized cargo carrier and has been updated to carry Tactical Modules instead of cargo. For its size, the hull is surprisingly fast and has a decent amount of armor. Level 4 : Microwave Dampener This module will reduce the damage dealt by all enemy ships and defensive turrets within range of the EM field. Orange arrow indicators will appear on the units when they are affected by the EM field. Even submerged submarines within range will have their damage output reduced. (added on 16 Aug 2012) Level 5 : Siege scanner This module is designed to make buildings crumble before you, it's main and only use is to assist in base attacking. level 6 : Armor bypass This module works by reducing the added on defense bonus of enemy ships. (This does not reduce drac hull innate defense bonus and it does not work if enemy ships have no defense bonus as well.) Additional Facts Gallery Video Source